


The Future Uncertain

by Kyouryokusenshi



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Post-Episode: s09e20 The Truth (Part 2), Season/Series 09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6427702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyouryokusenshi/pseuds/Kyouryokusenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A scene for Monica and John</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Future Uncertain

Somewhere in the Middle of   
New Mexico

John and Monica had been driving until sundown and it was starting to rain. 

"John are you sure we haven't been followed? I mean we did take Mulder and Scully's SUV." Monica asked 

"No, it looks clear to me and for all they know, we probably died when that place was bombed." John replied keeping his eyes on the road 

"Still, I think we should better be safe than sorry, if they find us in this vehicle, they might think WE'RE Mulder and Scully." Monica stated 

John sighed and pulled off the empty road "Alright, a motel shouldn't be far away, we'll have to walk though." 

Monica looked a little further ahead as far as she could see with the rain blurring the window and spotted a vacant vehicle which had probably stalled about a month or so ago "Not if I can help it." she removed her seatbelt and exited the passenger side 

John decided to follow her and see what she was talking about. He took they keys out of the ignition but left them inside the SUV and followed Monica to the vacant car which looked like it had stalled about a month ago. 

The doors were all unlocked but the car was completely empty inside, without further hesitation John got into the drivers side and began to hotwire it as Monica watched through the other side's passenger window. About three minutes later, with needed luck, the car engine started running. 

John closed the driver's door as Monica got inside the passenger side; He pulled out from the ditch and back on to the empty road. 

"Did you leave the keys?" Monica asked 

John nodded as he turned on the windshield wipers "Yeah." 

"I suggest we should get to a further motel; they'd have a less possible chance of finding us." Monica suggested 

John stopped and looked to see the gas tank was around half way full. 

"We have a half tank, let's hope we can make it out of range before this car runs out of gas or stalls." John said 

A few hours later, Monica and John were able to get a motel room. 

John sighed heavily he hadn't slept in what seemed like days on end, he stuck the key into the door as both of them entered the motel room. Monica shut the door behind him and locked it. "I'm so tired." 

"Tell me about it." John heaved a sigh as he sat down on the edge of the bed and reached over to turn on the light beside the bed 

Monica placed one medium sized suitcase by the door and took a seat next to John. She rested her hand on his knee. "It's been a long day, John, we deserve to relax now." 

John merely nodded his head in agreement. "I know, I'm extremely tired, but after today's events I'm not sure I'll be able to rest peacefully." He rested his head in his hands 

Monica nodded and stood up "Well, I'm going to go take a shower I'll be right out in a few." 

"Alright, I'll take one tomorrow; I'd probably collapse before making it into the bathroom." John sighed 

Fifteen minutes later Monica re-entered the room and noticed John hadn't moved the place she left him in. 

"Lay down, John." 

John reluctantly did as she said and positioned himself to face her. He still remained quite, and Monica took the effort to make him talk. 

"John, what are you thinking about?" 

He closed his eyes momentarily before speaking 

"It's just so...so hard to comprehend everything that's happened, I'm not even sure where I stand on my beliefs anymore." John said as he re-opened his eyes 

"I know, we've...everyone's been through a lot, I just try to keep an open mind, I'm not on either side, but more or less in the middle, give yourself time." Monica said 

"I wonder where Mulder and Scully are...and when we'll ever see them again." John wondered 

"I'm sure they're alright, we'll see them again, someday." 

John nodded though not convinced 

"John, we gave everything our best, don't ever question that." Monica said reassuringly as she placed her arm on his shoulder 

"I...I know, It's just, where do we go from here?" John asked looking into her eyes 

"I guess we'll just have to take it day by day, see where destiny takes us." She replied 

A few moments pass between them, leaving only the sound of the rain hitting the window and roof that drowned out the sounds of their slow breathing. 

"What about tomorrow? Now that all of us are gone, The X-Files is probably closed, you saw it yourself Monica, everything's been packed up, I mean what's left for us now." 

"Like I said, we both came and gave it our best, and IF it's closed, we both left giving it our best." Monica tried to reassure him 

John sighed and moved over so now he was laying on his back gazing up at the ceiling. 

Monica positioned herself to laying on her side, still looking at him. 

"Remember I once told you, how there's dog people and then there's cat people?" Monica asked trying to lighten the mood 

"How could I forget?" John asked smiling 

"Well I still believe you are a dog person, you're dependable, as well as faithful and loyal." Monica returned his smile 

John closed his eyes once again, recalling the same vision he had the night Monica had been admitted to the hospital, it was like there were both in the car on slow motion towards a kiss. He wished it could have been real. Monica had been the one to help him through many times, many times with the cases involving his son. How Monica had helped him to accept that he did everything he could in his power to save him. He lay with her now, knowing that whatever came at them, he wouldn't have to be alone. 

He turned so he could be face to face with Monica and smiled. It was ironic how the X-Files brought people a lot closer together. 

"Monica." 

"What is it?" she asked 

"Thank you for being there for me, I know haven't been the most cooperative, but I want you to know I really do appreciate everything that you've done for me." John said with most recognition 

"Your welcome, John, you know I'll always be there for you." 

John smiled then closed his eyes and moved forward, wrapping his arms around her in the process. 

Monica closed her eyes following his lead till her lips met his, leading the kiss to content. 

"I love you, Monica." 

"I love you too, John." 

END 


End file.
